


Feelings

by DianaTheGod



Category: Original Work, Original characters - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original work - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 18:18:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12687654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaTheGod/pseuds/DianaTheGod
Summary: There's feelings and sex. What are they to do?





	Feelings

When she shows up to your house with a bottle of Jack and a two liter of Coke, you just laugh. It’s always been like this between you. Ever since you met. The geographic distance between you made these nights even better. You’re underage, but she’d let you drink yourself silly. You’d both be buzzed on Daniel’s but drunk on lust. She’d get bold and kiss first and you wouldn’t stop her. Temperatures rose, pulses raced, and hearts pounded. Her hand slipped between your thighs and the whole world went technicolor. She was careful though and gentle, every time. But those nimble fingers knew just how to work you into a sticky mess of sweat and lace. She took care of you like a woman deserves to be. That’s the thing about it. She treated you like a woman and not as some child. It was thrilling.

You’d never done it naked. She always slipped a hand down your bottoms or up your skirt. You never said no either or pushed her away. One time you were wearing these tiny little white linen shorts with pink lacey boyshorts underneath. The middle and ring finger of her right are working you over as they glide in your wet heat. It feels so good, delicious. A pressure is building that you’re encouraging by grinding into her hand. Suddenly a warm liquid is saturating your bottoms and she’s moaning and giggling against your neck. Words of praise and encouragement are mumbled out. You’ve squirted and she enjoyed it.

These feelings. What are you to do with them?       


End file.
